It is known in the art to provide peripheral intravenous therapy using a catheter having a cannula or catheter tube to provide access into subcutaneous veins thereby to introduce medication, drugs, chemotherapy, nutrition and various other fluids into a vein of a subject. The present procedure includes inserting a hypodermic needle together with a catheter having an in-dwelling cannula into a suitable vein, withdrawing the needle and leaving the in-dwelling cannula in the vein. Such a catheter is typically provided with a suitable closure and various adapter mechanisms to enable the aseptic introduction of fluid medicaments from a hypodermic syringe or from an intravenous drip.
Inserting a cannula into the intravenous system can be difficult and is prone to complications. Skilled medical personnel must puncture the skin correctly at a correct location and insert the cannula in a correct blood vessel. Between the puncturing stage and the insertion stage the medical personnel must have the skill to hold the catheter insertion system in place prior to the insertion. Many times, the medical personnel accidently “pulls out” and loses the spot point of the required insertion location leading to another puncturing attempt. This causes unnecessary pain and discomfort for the patient and unnecessary additional stress for the medical personnel, along with unnecessary efforts of additional attempts.
It has been proven that an insertion of a longer cannula, 7-10 cm, especially if it is made from softening polyurethane, reduces complications associated with short catheters and reduces the appearance of phlebitis. However, long catheters are difficult to insert as the grip is quite far from the insertion site, a fact that reduces the stability of the operator and makes the insertion of a catheter to the vein even more difficult.
The Powerglide Midline Catheter 2012 IFU of C.R. Bard Inc., provides a solution for the reduction of complicated insertions. It comprises a catheter insertion system comprising a guidewire. When punctured into a blood vessel, a guidewire is initially inserted into the blood vessel. Afterwards, the medical personnel can calmly arrange the next steps of the procedure because the guidewire is already in the desired blood vessel and there is no threat of an early pull out. Then the catheter tube is inserted distally along the guidewire.
A considerable disadvantage of the prior art catheter device stems from the requirement to needlessly initially insert a guidewire to prevent an early pullout and loss of the desired blood vessel insertion location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,052 relates to catheterization set for placing a catheter in a blood vessel, comprising a puncture needle with a needle hub carrying a grip device, a catheter surrounding the puncture needle and having a catheter hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,128 relates to a sheath with a stationary deflector disposed on the path of the slider so that contact between the slider and the deflector causes the slider to be inclined and consequently causes the needle to be inclined inside the sheath.
EP 1437155 relates to a catheter with a needle and a cannula for the introduction thereof by means of only one hand into the blood conduits of a living being's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,367 relates to an infusion catheter assembly, which includes a catheter unit and an insertion needle unit, provided with fins extending from the head of the insertion needle unit. The fins may be gripped by the fingers and pivoted inward to firmly engage the catheter unit during insertion of the catheter unit into a vein.
The prior art devices do not provide sufficient means for a suitable insertion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide methods and means for the controlled, safe aseptic insertion of an intravascular catheter tube into a peripheral blood vessel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an intravascular catheter insertion system comprising means for preventing accidental withdrawal of the catheter system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide intravascular catheter insertion system which allows stabilizing the inserting hand and sliding the catheter over the needle with the second hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an intravascular catheter insertion system which provides a forward griping point for catheters over 5 cm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an intravascular catheter insertion system without the need of a guidewire or other guiding means.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.